moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Civil Service Repeal Act
Civil Service Repeal Act An Act to Repeal, in its entirety, the Civil Service Act, with all amendments, and create positions which can better serve Ministerial needs. AUTHOR: Mrs. Meriahm Lausten SPONSORS: Lord Nathul Furlbrow, Duke of Goldcoast BE IT ENACTED by the King’s most Excellent Majesty, by and with the advice and consent of the Lords Temporal, in this present Parliament assembled, and by the authority of the same, as follows:— 1 Repeal of Antecedent Legislation # This act will repeal, in its entirety, the Civil Service Act and all amendments to it. 2 Merger of Duties # All duties which previously fell under the purview of the Permanent Secretary will now fall to the Deputy Minister of each department. # Upon passage of this act, should the position of Deputy Minister be vacant and the position of Permanent Secretary be filled, the Permanent Secretary will take the position of Deputy Minister for the duration of the Ministerial Term. # Upon passage of this act, should the both positions be filled with two separate individuals or the current Permanent Secretary be ineligible for Deputy Minister under the Charter, the Permanent Secretary will be granted the position of Assistant to the Minister for the duration of the Ministerial Term and continue with their duties, after which the position will be retired and the duties will fall to the Deputy Minister. 3 Transfer of Duties # All departments created under the Civil Service act will be transferred directly to control of their individual Ministries. # Upon passage of this act, should a department fall under the purview of two or more Ministries, the decision to move that department to one Ministry solely or retain joint oversight will fall to the individual Ministers. Should the Ministers fail to come to a consensus, the Lord High Steward shall determine who receives oversight of said department. # Any undersecretaries currently employed under the Civil Service act will remain in their position until the end of the ministerial term in which it is passed. After the term expires, they will simply be known as “head of” their individual responsibilities. 4 Retirement of Titles # The position of Head of the Civil Service will be formally retired. 5 Preservation of Employment # No Minister may cite this act as a pretext for the removal of any member of the House from their job before the end of the Ministerial Term in which it is passed. # No former employee of the Civil Service may be dismissed from their duties in the transition without clear and evident wrongdoing or incompetence. # This section has no bearing on Section 4. The Head of the Civil Service will step down upon passage of this act. 5 Short title and commencement # The short title of this act shall be the “Civil Service Repeal Act”. # The provisions of this act shall come into force immediately. Category:Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Stormwind Law Project Category:Laws of Stormwind Category:Acts of the Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Legal Documents Category:Documents